Atal'Alarion Ros'jin
﻿ Backstory: Ren'ju was born during the Troll Wars,which occurred 2,800 years ago. In Zul'aman, Ren'ju always stayed in his hut with his mother, Zinbra, helping her create supplies for the soldiers of Zul'aman. He only ever rarely seen his father,for his father was leader of the Amani'shi Beserkers. Ren'ju also had a brother and a sister, his brother being Rul'ra and his sister being Mabriga. They always loved to pull pranks on each other,but one day when Ren'ju and Rul'ra were fooling around with the War-bears of the Amani'shi warriors, Ren'ju accidentally let the bear loose. The warrior was furious, he was going to crush Ren'ju like the runt he was. Ren'ju and Rul'ra ran back to their hut,as fast as they could. Their father was home at the time so they were lucky, well somewhat. When Ren'ju came to the age of 16 in human years. The elves were already conquering most of the Amani territory. His father and his beserkers were sent out to go and destroy the Elves hub, Ren'ju had a feeling in his gut that his father was going to die, he then decided to sneak along with his father. When the Beserkers arrived at the elves hub,they immediately started burning the entire place,killing each and every moving figure. Ren'ju, however was secretly trying to find the elves map,showing most of the Ghostlands. Ren'ju was captured by a Elf mage, his father knew not what happened left, leaving his son behind. Ren'ju was thrown into a cage,where the elves poked him with sticks and whipped him with arcane whips. Soon after, his family realized that Ren'ju was gone, until one day. One of the Amani'shi stalkers found Ren'ju trapped in the elves cage, his father enraged went completely all out and charged into the elves camp. His family followed on as well. As soon as they killed most of the elves they were working on getting Ren'ju out of the cage, until the mage that captured Ren'ju conjured a powerful Arcane Explosion,destroying himself and Ren'ju's family. Ren'ju, fell to his knees trying to convince himself it wasn't real,it was. He slammed both of his fists down onto the ground,cursing to the skies. He slowly got up to his feet,walking over to whatever was left of his fathers body. He knelt down picking up his father's Silver Coin and clenching his fist vowing to take revenge on the elves for killing his family. Many years passed after the fall of the Amani Empire, Ren'ju ended up in the care of the Darkspear trolls. While he was seeking a new home to live in,a traveling shadow-hunter came across him in the Booty Bay trading district. He took Ren'ju under his wing, training him in the ways of serving the loas. One day Ren'ju was chosen for initiation of becoming a shadow-hunter, his task was to commune with the elder of the tribe. According to the Elder, Ren'ju was destined to become a servant of the loas. He held great potential in him. From then on, Ren'ju became a Shadow-Hunter through harsh training and service of the loa's. Once Ren'ju grew in rank, and in size for that matter, he realized once more that the elves were still around. Remembering what they did to his family he was going to go alone and slaughter them, but the Elder stopped him. Telling him that he is far to special to go and seek vengeance, that if he goes now it will not end well for him. Ren'ju, still angered he nodded staying behind to continue and serve the loas, revenge was something that wasn't good for him. Walking down the path of the loas, gaining there blessing and strength. He was soon chosen to become 'A Prophet of the Loas'. Apparently the primal loa 'Nalorakk' took a liking to him, the fact being his strength, honor and knowledge intrigued Nalorakk. Ren'ju communed with the loas in their plane,showing his worthiness to Nalorakk by defeating the spirits of the Amani'shi Beserkers, it was not an easy task. The test bruised him, and badly. Scars to add to his previous ones. When he proved himself worthy, Nalorakk gave Ren'ju the option to become his avatar. Ren'ju, surprised that Nalorakk even took interest in him, accepted. Nalorakk, gave him a wide grin then told him to exit the loas plane,and carry Nalorakk's boon/blessing wisely. Once Ren'ju returned to the mortal world he blinked rapidly, the Witch-Doctors and the Elder standing over him,staring at him. He looked around asking them what was wrong, the Elder pointed his finger at Ren'ju's exposed back, revealing markings,forming a tattoo all across his back,and chest. The Witch-Doctors bowed before him, the elder told Ren'ju that he was given a new life. Ren'ju brung his hands to face, gazing at them. He could feel the energy surging through him, he clenched his fists and nodded. The elder also noted that since he was now the prophet of the loas, he is ageless. Ren'ju's eyes went wide, he never thought that he would be granted such a blessing he shook his head and nodded once more, bowing before the elder. Ren'ju went back to his hub,which was now covered in trollish voodoo dolls and relics, the people praising him he sighed. Ren'ju had so much on his mind, why he was chosen. Why him? Ren'ju soon woke up in the middle of the night and stepped outside, gazing out into the clear waters surrounding the Isles. He then looked up to the moon, thinking what he was to do. Then, something whispered inside of his mind telling him to learn from the loas. He nodded to the mysterious voice in his head, although he wasn't sure what the voice meant, he left the Isles on that night,never to be seen ever again... Or until a 1,000 years and something years later.... Currently: Ren'ju, now having returned from his training. Currently goes under the title of Atal'Alarion Ros'jin, in his eyes he is currently the only superior Amani Prophet. Info Chart: ---- Name--------------------- Ros'jin (Self given name.) Ren'ju (Birth-name.) Alarion. (Title, often used as an alias.) ------------Age---------------------- Ros'jin is 2,800 years of age, during the Troll Wars. ((WHY DO I KEEP PUTTING 2,700?!)) ------------Race--------------------- Forest Troll. ------------Title(s)----------------- Atal'Alarion, The High Prophet. ------------Weapons------------------ Ros'jin mostly uses his hands as weapons, but he carries around two Hakkari War-blades. ---- Clothing----------------- Ros'jin usually wears the armor he was given be the primal loa, Nalorakk. ---- Loyalty------------------ Himself, The Loas, The Amani Empire. (Formerly) Horde. ---- Personality-------------- Ros'jin, even though for his age and uniqueness is your average troll. Likes to crack jokes, bangs women, and has a big heart. He is very charming, and friendly, also very protective. (Whether it be his mate or friends.) If any harm would come to a close relative of his, or a mate, or a friend. He would surely get revenge on the person who hurt his friends. ---- Physical Appearance------ Ros'jin is a huge troll, standing about 8'2 feet tall. He is very muscular, and his chest and arms are covered in tribal tattoo's. His skin colour is blue, despite the fact that his mother and father were Green Trolls. He has thick blue braids/dreadlocks and large mammoth like tusks. ---- Fighting Style----------- Ros'jin prefers melee combat, however he is not afraid to use his other special powers. Since Ros'jin is a Shadow-Hunter, he has the ability to smite his enemies down with Lightning. He is very agile for a troll his size, ((See http://www.wowwiki.com/Legba)) also he has the ability to place curses on his enemies. Ros'jin cares for honor, somewhat. Since he is known to use poison in some occasions. Nonetheless he will fight an honorable sword fight if asked too. Ros'jin relays on his strength and speed, using his skills in combat to defeat anyone. Only ever rarely, if he is truly threatened will he shift into his avatar form. The bear avatar, in this form his strength, stamina, and his hide increases. Increasing his power dramatically, melee attacks are useless against him in this form. Not to mention the fact, he has many other forms he can shift into. Each form having their own special effect on him. ---- Weakness------------ ((Will not post any weaknesses due to the fact that anyone could easily metagame.)) (Thank you for reading! Will add more soon!)